theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Saints
The 45 Hero '''(or '''Heroic)' Saints' are the most increadibly powerful members of Sora's Team when they unite their powers and abilities into a complete set. Only their gems can choose them as one of the Heroic Saints. But the gems can change the members if they have to in order to keep their system organize. As usual Sora was the first one to be a Heroic Saint. Even the FORMER heroic saints are still considered to be incredibly powerful, no mater what. Members Current Sora.png|Sora (Heart) Riku KHII.png|Riku (Strength) Kairi KHII.png|Kairi (Light) Mickey_Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse (Kindness) Raven_Queen1.png|Raven Queen (Nerve) Sofia the first.png|Sofia (Spirit) Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Spunk) Frankie_Stein_2.png|Frankie Stein (Peace) Po.gif|Po (Daring) Bloom.png|Bloom (Élan) Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Temerity) Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel (Audacity) Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe (Friendship) Stitch005.gif|Stitch (Recklessness) Lea KH3D.png|Lea (Moxie) Madeline_Hatter.png|Madeline Hatter (Dignity) Gajeel_Redfox.png|Gajeel Redfox (Stomach) Apple_White1.png|Apple White (Grace) Finn.png|Finn the Human (Adventurous) Kim_Possible.png|Kim Possible (Courage) Scooby-Doo.gif|Scooby-Doo (Mettle) Rex_Salazar.png| Rex Salazar (Fortitude) Danny_Phantom.gif|Danny Fenton (Pluck) Samus_Aran.png|Samus (Fortitude) Oona1.png|Oona (Boldness) Cloud Strife (FF).png|Cloud Strife (Determined) FFXIII-Lightning OR Claire.png|Lighting (Guts) Pit.png|Pit (Chivalry) Ghoulia_Yelps_2.png|Ghoulia Yelps (Brains) Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson (Glory) Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell (Innocence) Link.png|Link (Fearlessness) Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (Majesty) C. A. Cupid.png|C.A. Cupid (Love) Crona and Ragnarok.png|Crona (Merit) Former Mordecai.png|Mordecai (Revoked) Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (Resigned) AQUA1.png|Aqua (Resigned) Terra.png|Terra (Resigned) Roxas KHHD.png|Roxas (Resigned) Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster (Revoked) Raiden.jpg|Raiden (Resigned) Renton Thurston.png|Renton Thurston (Resigned) Seina Yamada.jpg|Seina Yamada (Revoked) Aeon.jpg|Aeon (Resigned) SpongeBob_SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants (Temporarily) 171px-Ventus KHBBS.png|Ventus (Resigned) Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion (Resigned) Kung Lao.png|Kung Lao (Revoked) Liu kang.png|Lui Kang (Resigned) Donald-Duck-30.jpg|Donald Duck (Resigned) Goofy.jpg|Goofy (Resigned) Allen Walker2.png|Allen Walker (Resigned) Hector 1.jpg|Hector (Revoked) Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet (Unofficial) Oswald.jpg|Oswald (resigned/declined) Mario.png|Mario (resigned) Maka.png|Maka Albarn (Donated her job to Crona) Jack Skellington KH.png|Jack Skellington (Declined) Kirby.png|Kirby (Revoked) Assigned/Chosen Members in Order, and "How" Current *'Sora:' The very first member to become one after risking his own existence for every member of the team from being blasted to tiny pieces, and has never been revoked. *'Riku:' Rescuing all the royal families from being turned into Heartless. *'Kairi:' Healing all her friends using the magic of her Keyblade with all her energy she had left. *'Mickey Mouse:' After completing his latest assignment for persuading Oswald to join. *'Raven Queen:' Using her magic with Sora's to defeat Big Yellow's rampage on Ever After High and almost disapearing, but instead her powers grew stronger and gained herself a Keyblade. *'Sofia:' After finally gaining a Keyblade by merging her amulet's power with Sora's and Riku's Keyblades *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Unleashing all attacks on the organization's members, even after taking a lot of damage to protect his friends. *'Frankie Stein: '''Not giving up, even though she wasn't strong enough against creature, but prevailed with her first Keyblade *'Po:' Gained the title once he took down the Gorgon Sisters with one blow for defending all his friends when they were all sick. *'Bloom:' When her powers fused together with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Raven, they formed a new Warrior out of all their energy, which grantd her a Fire Dragon Keyblade. *'Bugs Bunny:' Once accepting the responsibility of taking in one of the most legendary monsters, his heart led to gain a Keyblade *'Natsu Dragneel:' When Erza and Gray were taken down by Ansem, Natsu never gave up when he saw Sofia crying with fear. Once he gained a Keyblade after crying out "This is for SOFIA!!!" he became a Heroic Saint *'Steven Universe:' Ever since Steven wanted to prove himself he has what it takes, the gems of heart, granted his request due to them sensing his kind pure heart *'Stitch:' With the caring and protective nature Stitch has for Sofia, Lucinda, and all the other children of the team, he gained the title. *'Lea:' As he explained how he just became a hero saint without anyone realizing it, he also mentioned he become one due to his loyal nature *'Madeline Hatter:' Once she gained victory against all her friends when they were being controlled and freed from Slappy the Dummy's control, she was chosen as a Heroic Saint. *'Gajeel Redfox:' His stomach for fighting enemies of the team has gotten the gems interested to making him a sain from the start and finally made him an honorary saint for beating Slender Man. *'Apple White:' Her gentle nature has gotten the team moved, that the gems chose her as she made peace with Jane the Killer in the Yokai realm. *'Samus:' Her duty to her new comrades have been strong for their whole time together, and she never double-crossed any member, which gave her the title. *'Spongebob:' *'Lighting:' Her training with the members have made her stronger, and after her victory against all Slender Man, The Dream Catcher, and Eyeless Jack, she gained the title. *'Pit:' When he lost his weapon in combat, he never quit once even when his friends were on the urge of death. Soon after his victory, he gained the title. *'Ben Tennyson:' When he saved the universe without the Omnitrix and sacrificed his life, the gem of heart reacted to his action and he became one of the Hero Saint's after he returned *'C.A. Cupid:' Her love for, LOVE became so strong that the gems chose her as the saint for LOVE *'Crona:''' Maka was the one who gained the title but didn't want it, so she gave her title as a hero saint to Crona for his/her true kind nature. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Sora's Team Category:Main Members Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:S-Class characters Category:Living characters Category:Light Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Masters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Hero Saints